My Angel
by Page Nube Warrior
Summary: After Edward left, Bella went to LA to get away from the supernatural world. Unfortunatly she happened to fall in to Lorne's club and in to Angel's life. But will he notice her? one-shot
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one-shot. Be nice to it. I was bored last night so I wrote this. Enjoy!

He left. Just like that. No words of wisdom or tasks to comply to. Just, _keep yourself safe, for Charlie's sake._ He took everything, my CD's of him playing, the clothes that Alice had bought for me, the photographs from my birthday. _It will be as if we were never here. _Huh,never here, my arse. When he left it was like a chunk was ripped out of me, like half of me wasn't there. He had become part of me over the past year. It was Bella and Edward, not Bella; you couldn't have one without the other. He was my angel, my Gift from God.

Once he had gone I sank in to a deep depression that I couldn't emerge from. I didn't eat, sleep or talk. I didn't smile or laugh. I went around with a sullen expression on my face. I couldn't live properly. IO needed time to heal but I wasn't getting it. Each day I saw Charlie gaze at my worriedly, I saw it in his eyes that he thought that any day now I would suddenly become the bouncy Bella he used to know. Everyone at school just looked on in pity or disgusted at me. They were either thinking about _the poor girl in the corner_ or _the slut who sent the hot kids away._

When Charlie threatened to send me back to Renée I couldn't take it anymore, I left. I packed my things and by the weekend I was gone. No one would give me any space. I just needed to get out of there. I needed my own space, to be my own person. I decided I needed to move out of Folks and South. I ended up in Los Angeles. One of the places in America you are least likely to find a vampire. It was sunny most of the year round and the sun was one of the things that prohibited vampires. I needed to be in a supernatural being free zone. It turns out I couldn't even get that.

I came across the LA supernatural world when I accidently stumbled across a neutral zone bar. I had been wondering the streets, looking for a lace to just hang out, maybe find a few friends. I literally fell down the stair to it.

"Come on, love, let me help you up and get you a drink."

I thanked him and looked up. This is how I met Lorne, the first demon I met. It turns out he could read your aura while you sang karaoke, which was one of the strangest gifts I've ever heard of, but hey, who was I to knock it. He didn't even need to hear my sing to read my aura, it was screaming that loud.

"It's bleeding" he said, "Your hearts been broken and needs fixing; needs a little bit on lovin' to set it ticking" and thanked him and then left.

I'll never admit it aloud but he scared me a bit when we first met. He could read anyone like a book, just like _him. _Yet, he still became my first friend in this messed up world. He taught my about the supernatural world and the wonders of it. You could say that I become his apprentice of a sort. He kept my well guard as well. Just in case I came across any stray vamps that wanted me for a midnight snack. It was sweet, slightly weird, but sweet. He became a father figure to me. He held me as I cried after my nightmares and he held my hand as I told him of my past. He supported me. It was thanks to him that I moved on.

I first met the new _him_ in my life when he came to Lorne's club for advice. It turns out he ran a private investigations service that specialized in the super freaky population of LA. Lorne believe I was better, after a year and sent me with them. That was my first case and I was hooked. I couldn't stop the thrill of it. Lorne understood, I need to fly from the coop, _spread my wings and fly _I think he said. I must admit, I don't understand half of the riddles he speaks but I did understand the last piece of advice he gave after he said to keep in touch.

"Don't let that angel fly away, he's a keeper." I was still blushing as I walked out the door. I didn't realize I was being so obvious in my ogling. It had been months since I realized the _he _wasn't coming back. I then entered the dating field. I wasn't very good at it. Most of the guys I liked ran as soon as they saw Lorne, and I wasn't going to pick a guy that couldn't handle my friends.

Over the cases I grew closer to Angel. You couldn't not like him, he had the voice, the "I don't need any reward" attitude, and he was what every girl wanted. _Every girl. _After every case that included a young and pretty girl said girl would always flirt with him and he would ignore it and stay professional, for that I was thankful. However, did he have to be like that with me?

I would do small things for him every day and I would never be acknowledged. I would change his sheets every few days; I would measure out the exact measure of blood a coffee for him in the mornings, I would sort through all of his paper work and send the invoices out to the appropriate people. I did almost everything and he didn't even say "Thanks for the coffee, Bella" to me.

The last straw on the metaphorical camel's back was when his ex came in to the office.

_Buffy_. Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. She was the reason that he ignored everyone else's advances, not me. I should never have kidded myself that he was waiting for me to ask him. She just strolled in through the door like she owned the place. I could see why Cordy doesn't like her. I took take it anymore. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for another vampire but I couldn't help it. Angel became my new world, Lorne may have healed my mind but Angel healed my heart. As soon as she came in I ran. Straight up to my room, I just _ran. _

I spent most of my evening up there, wondering if Angel actually ever cared for me, if he ever noticed the little things in life that I did for him. After a couple of hours I wondered if they had actually forgotten I existed. By know it was dark outside and everyone would have already eaten. They didn't even bother to come and bring me up some food. It was like when Edward left. Yes, after living, and loving, Angel for so long I have managed to speak his name again. Now, huh, I don't know what to do. My heart is breaking; I found that my heart that had healed previously was being ripped open again.

I heard shout coming from down stairs so I went to the landing to see what all of the commotion was about.

Down in the lobby was Lorne shouting at Angel. Angel looked terrified and if I wasn't so depressed I would have been laughing my butt off.

"What have you down to my little girl!" he cried at Angel. Angel looked to interrupt but Lorne wouldn't let him. "And don't you dare say you haven't down anything because I can feel her hurt aura from across the city."

Almost in tears when I heard him. That was really sweet. He thought of my as his little girl. It was nice to have someone that cared for me.

"Lorne." I tried not to wince as my voice cracked. I held up my arms and Lorne rushed over and gathered me up in his arms. For the second time that night I wept. I cried in to his shoulder while rubbed soothing circles on to my back. I could feel the stares of everyone in the room. I think they finally realized the pain that I was going through. He then scooped me up in to his arms and carried me out of the building back to the club. He called over his shoulder that he would be coming back for my stuff once I had been settled.

It was several days, maybe even a week, before I was able to get out of bed. It was worse than when Edward left. _Him _was now Ang-_him,_ I couldn't eat anything, when I slept would have nightmares of both of them leaving.

_You don't want me. No neither of us want you. Why would we want you. I have Tanya. And I have Buffy. Your nothing to us._

It was several days after I managed to get out of bed that _he _came by to see.

He said he was sorry, so sorry for hurting. He said that he didn't realize that my past was so painful; if he did then he wouldn't have let Buffy in to the building. He held me as I cried and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. He then bowed his head and kissed. He told me that he loved.

I didn't know if I could do it again; if I could go through the heart break again.

You'll just go back to Buffy in the end, I told him.

No I won't, he replied, I love you and only you. I'll never leave you.

He held me close and we flew. I flew with my very own Angel, my Gift from God.


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

Hi,

Iknow these things are really annoying, but this is important.

This year I'm starting my GCSE Citizenship Course and I'm doing a campaign to change the severity of punishment for homophobic bullying. I believe that it should be much more severe. In my school, if someone made a racist comment then they would get a detention and if it gets very extreme then they can get expelled. However, if someone made a homophobic comment then it would general be ignored. Sometimes they may get a warning but that is all.

Both comments are bullying and should be punished, in my view.

Please may you go and voice your opinion in the poll that is at the top of my Profile page. It is totally anonymous.

Thank you,

Page


	3. IMPORTANT! READ!

Not a new chapter! Sorry! I have writers block. On the other hand I have a new poll. It's for my GCSE Food Technology. Please check it out!

Thanks,

Page x


End file.
